


I'm home

by ammstar11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Happy Nico, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammstar11/pseuds/ammstar11
Summary: Nico realizing that he had found the one place he could call home and feeling at peace. Some Solangelo.





	I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something short that I came up with while listening to the song “This is where I belong” by Brian Adams from the movie Spirit: stallion of the Cimarron. I thought it might fit with Nico’s thoughts after the war and battle with Gaia.  
> I claim no rights to those things listed.

 

**_I hear the wind across the plain_ **

**_A sound so strong, that calls my name_ **

**_It's wild like the river, it's warm like the sun_ **

**_Yeah, it's here, this is where I belong_ **

****

**_Under the starry skies, where eagles have flown_ **

**_This place is paradise, it's the place I call home_ **

**_The moon on the mountains_ **

**_The whisper through the trees_ **

**_The waves on the water_ **

**_Let nothing come between this and me_ **

****

**_'Cause everything I want, is everything that's here_ **

**_And when we're all together, there's nothing to fear_ **

****

**_And wherever I wander, the one thing I've learned_ **

**_It's to here, I will always, always return_ **

…

Nico sat back in the grass as the cool wind blew in a gentle breeze rustling the leaves in the nearby trees. He looked up at the sky as watched the stars twinkle in the clear cloudless night, it was so peaceful here and he closed his eyes as he listened to the waves on the lake hitting the shore.

He couldn’t believe that he had spent so long away from this place that was now the place he called home. It seemed like now that he was here there was nothing that could take him away from it and he would do everything he could to make sure that nothing happened to it.

He thought back to the first time he had arrived here at Camp Half-Blood, he had been so excited to learn that his favorite game was real and that he was living it, he had met real heroes who fought real monsters and there was such a thing as magic. Everything had felt so surreal and wondrous and he had loved it, but then he lost his sister and the excitement vanished, he ran away from the one place he could feel safe.

But no matter how far he traveled or how long he spent away, he couldn’t forget the sense of peace that came over him when he returned here. He now understood that that was the feeling of belonging and he knew that somewhere deep down he had always known and could never forget that one simple truth.

He closed his eyes and just let his problems wash away as he let himself relax after so long of always having to keep his guard up and whispered the words that filled his heart and mind.

“I’m home.”

He felt a presence and then someone sat down next to him in the grass and laid down as well, he looked over to see a mop of shaggy golden hair and blue eyes that reflected the sparkling stars in the clear night sky above them.

“Welcome home.”

Just two simple words but they meant the world to him and he hadn’t realized until now just how much he had wanted to hear them.

Nico and Will smiled at one another and turned back to look up at the sky, feel the wind and listen to the water, both feeling happy to just be right here in this moment.

Nico didn’t even flinch when he felt Will’s warm hand slip into his and that small spark pass between them, he just wanted to enjoy this new life unfolding before him. He gave Wills hand a grateful squeeze hoping to convey just how much this meant to him. The returned pressure told him that Will felt the same way.


End file.
